


Songs of the Damned

by HotChocolate_Shake48



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Body Horror, Demon!Hanzo, Fantasy, Human!Mute!Bastion, Human!zenyatta, Hunter!McCree, Lucio is a magic user, Lucio isn't famous, M/M, Mild Gore, Not technically a witch, Slight fluff, Slightly Sad, a little horror?, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotChocolate_Shake48/pseuds/HotChocolate_Shake48
Summary: Lucio was invited to Genji's home in Japan. This is the first time they've seen each other in person other than over the internet. However, Lucio is faced with Genji having a dark secret behind his bandaged body, a mysterious archer that lurks in the woods, and Lucio may be the only person who can lift the curse that's been haunting the Hanamura mountain.
Uncovering old wounds and healing the pain within the heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on the next chapter of Upbeat, but then my computer shut down on me. So now I gotta start ALL OVER.  
> So, to vent a little, here's a short of LucioxHanzo for Halloween time. I'm upset, but since I saw Hanzo's Halloween skin, I thought it was so cool, as well as I thought of this story.
> 
> Work on another story, that'll cheer me up.

It was a cold dark night. The full moon was out, it's reflecting light shining brightly on a small house hidden deep within the mountains of Hanamura. But, even it's illuminating light could not pierce the forest's shadows and evil, twisted aura. The curse that now haunts the mountain forever. Travelers, hikers, foreigners, anyone who dares to explore the mountain get's lost in its clutches, some are found spooked out, claimed they've seen a demon. others are either found torn apart by some sort of wicked beast or shot by hundreds of arrows... They deemed the mountain cursed, and made laws that no one, under any circumstances, to go near the mountain.

The only person who dare to live on such a mountain, is one of the ones who brought upon the mountain's curse.

"What have become of you, Brother?"

Genji looks out of his window, his eyes full of sorrow. He saw the moon's light, bright and beautiful as the trees reached out for it as if they were calling it to come back to earth. the wind blew past his home, causing the quiet, dark home to creek. Genji was wrapped in bandages and a loose fitting yukata that covered himself from head to toe. Genji was sitting on his bed, looking out of his bedroom window at the forest outside. Someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in," Genji answered.

"I knew you were up," a young man in a wheelchair said as he entered. His face way full of youth, kindness, and calm, he was bald, skin was brown, and had nine neatly organized blue dots on his head that created a perfect square. he wore a white button up t-shirt with round beads hidden under it and black pants. He held a tray that had herbal tea and a sandwich on his lap. Another tall older man was behind him, his light brown & grey hair short, but part of his bangs covered an eye. His eyes were electric blue and olive skin, and he wore a forest green t-shirt and brown pants. He pushed the man's wheelchair tward Genji's bedside and set his tray on his bedstand. "You're still worried about him."

"Of course, Master," Genji replied. "He's all the family I have..."

"He is a strong man," Zenyatta reassured. "Have more faith in him. He will find his own way back home, and you both will be a family again."

Genji paused. "But..... what if... he's lost forever?"

Zenyatta placed his hand on Genji's. "If his heart is strong, it will guide him to the right path. I'm quite sure he misses you too."

Genji stared at him, then nodded. His teacher, Zenyatta was never wrong when it came to many situations. Especially of matters of the heart.

Zenyatta grabbed the cup of tea and handed it to Genji. "Drink this. It will help you sleep."

Genji grabbed the cup and held it up to his face. "It smells fantastic!"

"Bastion created a herbal mix, to ease pain and gain a more restful night sleep," Zenyatta looked at the giant man. Bastion was collecting some dirty sheets from Genji's room to wash later.

"Thank you, Bastion," he said to him when their eyes finally met. Bastion smiled, and nodded then walked out of the room with the sheets.

"He's happy that you enjoyed it. Now, get some rest. Your friend will be arriving soon tomorrow. Are you not eager to meet him?"

"I am."

"Then it would be unwise to stay awake." Bastion walked back into the room and was back behind Zenyatta's chair, with his yellow bird Ganymede on his shoulder.

"Thank you, master. I truly appreciate it."

"You are welcome," Bastion began to roll Zenyatta out. "Tomorrow is a new day. We should make the most of it." Zenyatta left the room.

Genji looked down at his cup of tea, viewing his reflection within the cup as well as the moon's light.

_....tomorrow...._

\---

"Welcome to Hanamura!" the flight attendant welcomed everyone boarding off the plane. A young man with black square glasses stepped off the plane, wearing a green t-shirt with a yellow tribal design of a frog in the front. His hair was down with his giant gold beads and large cowry shells hanging from the ends of them. He wore loose blue pants, a beaded knit badge cardigan, and held a brown carrier bag around himself. Lucio looked around, excited to finally meet up with his long distance friend, Genji Shimada for the very first time. They've talked for years over the internet about music, martial arts, video games, almost everything.

Lucio was greeted by a taxi driver that held a board with is name on it. He greeted the man and hopped in the car with him and Lucio gave him the address as to where to go. Before they reached the bottom of the mountain, the car stopped.

"This is as far as we can go," the driver said.

"Wha-?! But the place is just up ahead..."

"Wait, you're going in _there???_ " the driver asked in such shock.

"Yeah, my friend said it's up on this mountain-"

"Whoever told you that was scamming you.... or want you dead."

" 'Scuse me?"

There was a knock on the driver's window. He rolled it down to see a tall man with a dark green button down t-shirt and jeans. it was Bastion.

"Excuse me, sir," another voice said from the opposite car. "This young man is here for us. I thank you for your service."

"Oh, uh, you're welcome..?"

"Mr. Santos," Zenyatta said from the car. "Genji is at home waiting for your arrival."

"Cool," Lucio said. He thanked the driver and hoped into the car with Bastion and Zenyatta.

"Nice ride," Lucio complemented on the large vehicle. "I'm Lucio," he held out his hand to greet the young man. Then before Zenyatta respond, Lucio thought about what he was doing and retracted his hand back, thinking that he was being rude for expecting a handshake.

"No need to worry," Zenyatta said. "You were not being rude. I am Tekhartha Zenyatta. Genji's teacher. It is nice to meet you. Our driver, is Mr. Bastion. He does not talk often, so pay no mind to his silence."

Lucio smiled. "Nice to meet you two!"

Bastion drove up the mountain, tward the house, a large traditional Japanese house surrounded by a few sakura trees and a large rock garden behind the house. There's also a road that lead to a beautiful nearby lake that had a gazebo in the middle of it. Lucio was amazed! The place was beautiful and mysterious, Genji did mention about his rock garden in his backyard. He send pictures of his home before, but seeing it in person truly puts a greater perspective of it's beauty. They all went inside and saw the large living room, where there were couches that are designed within the floors, and a fireplace in the middle of it.

"Wow, this place is so cool!!"

"Thank you," Zenyatta said. "I hope you feel right at home."

"Where do I put my things?"

"I'll show you to your room," a voice said from an entrance of one of the halls. There stood Genji, standing tall with bandages around his torso, face, feet, and arms. You could still see his green hair, while wearing an orange yukata. Lucio smiled.

"Genji!" He walked up to him and gave him a hearty hug, all while patting his back. Genji returned the hug. Lucio knew about his injuries almost after two years they've met. He never explained how he got those injuries, and Lucio didn't pressure him into explaining. He still kept his face hidden, however. Genji admitted that he was still very self conscious about how he looks.

"It's so good to see you!! How you been?" Lucio exclaimed.

"I've been great. I'm glad you came to visit.... None of you ran into any trouble on the way here, no?" Genji asked Zenyatta.

"No, not at all," Zenyatta said calmly.

"Why would we be in trouble? There bears here or something?" Lucio asked curiously

"...something like that.... Anyway, follow me to your room." Genji gestured Lucio to the guest room.

"OOoooh!!" Lucio said, taking a good look at the guest room.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Genji said leaning against the doorway.

"this place is pretty frickin' huge!!"

Genji chuckled. "I'm glad you like it."

The room was large enough to have at least three people to share. A nice white futon was laid out near the slide door that lead to the outside of the home. the door in the room that lead outside near the lake. there was a black gazebo in the middle of it, that had small illuminating light shining from it. Lucio looked at the open door that lead out to the small lake, as well as to the wilderness.

"Ay, uh, is this place safe for this door to be here? I mean, you said it yourself that there was some sort of bears around here," Lucio said peeking outside.

"Trust me, they don't come around here," Genji reassured his small friend. "There's a wall that surrounds this place."

"Entendo," Lucio smiled. "Pretty cool that you live so close to wildlife. Seems peaceful up here." _where no one can bother you_ , Lucio thought. _all on your own. Just you, alone with nature..._

"It get's lonely at times...."Genji said. "Good thing I have Bastion and Master Zenyatta with me..."

A yellow bird suddenly appeared in the room through the door and landed on the dresser. "And of course, Ganymede," Genji chuckled.

Ganymede chirped at the two, greeting them. "Hello to you too, senhorita," Lucio said. She chirped at him, then flew inside to most likely find Bastion.

"We should head to the kitchen," Genji said. "You must be starved from the trip."

"Boy am I," Lucio said stretching. "Eating nothing but peanuts was a p-a-i-n." Lucio left the room. Genji looked out the door where it lead to the gazebo. He saw the light, a small red butterfly flew past it. Genji closed the door, and paused at what he saw. Then turned to join his friends.

\---

The gang called it a night after they had a fantastic vegan dish made by both Zenyatta and Bastion. Lucio and Genji talked about all sorts of cool things that they could do tomorrow, the places that Lucio wanted to see, the games they could play, probably pick up some cuties downtown, flirt a little. Lucio and Genji helped Bastion with the dishes and everyone headed towards their rooms. Lucio washed himself up and wrapped a green head scarf around his head, covering his locs, slipped on his green frog tank top and pajamas and headed to bed.

He placed a branch of rosemary under his pillow, and lied down, then chanted a few words spells banishing any negative energies that could interrupt his dreams. He breathed in for four seconds, and as he breathed out, he allowed himself to sink into a deep slumber. Floating in the abyss of his dreams, he heard nothing, but the wilderness outside his door, and his breathing. But then, he felt a flutter pass by his face. then another. Lucio opened his eyes to see two red butterflies fluttering around him in his dream. Lucio was confused. Why is he seeing butterflies? Seeing them usually means transformation, but Lucio felt that those weren't for him. So he questioned who? Who did these belong to? He saw the image of Genji, wrapped up in his bandages with his back turned.

_Is it Genji?_ Lucio thought. _Is he going to open up to me soon?_

As Genji turned around, his bandages began to unfold. Lucio watched in anticipation as to what would be revealed under his bandages. As the bandages cleared, another face appeared before Lucio.

An even taller man, with a spiked ponytail with a long cloth flowed around him. He had a beard, grey skin, and a red demon tattoo on his arm. His eyes were all white, glowing as if it were the moon itself, stared back at Lucio, growling at him, revealing his fangs at the young man.

" _Who are you,_ " the man demanded. Lucio didn't dare to speak his name.

" _If you won't tell me who you are..._ " the mysterious man lunge at Lucio " _THEN LEAVE!!_ " he shrieked, causing him to gasp and jerk himself awake.

It was morning. The birds were chirping, the lake was still quiet, and Lucio was drenched in sweat over the dream he had last night. Lucio looked at the door that lead to the outside, and saw that it was slightly ajar.

_Did I leave that open...?_

There was a knock at Lucio's door. "You up yet?" Genji asked.

"Uh, y-yeah..."

"Then up and at 'em," Genji exclaimed. "I've got the whole day planned for us!"

"Alright, I'll be right up," Lucio said as Genji left the room. Lucio looked back at the door that was left open towards the lake.

He got up to slide the door closed. Only see that it shut by itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooky!!!
> 
> Here's the scary story of the Demon Archer, Hanzo
> 
> Mwahahahahahahahaha!!

Every night, it was like this.

Lucio would fall asleep, doing his nightly rituals that protects him in his sleep. But ever since arriving to Genji's home, he had dreams of being attacked by the man in his dreams, be it by arrows or dragon claws. Even when meditating, the man would be there, white eyes watching him carefully.

Lucio wasn't too used to these kinds of situations.

He had encounters of spirits before, back in Rio. He always had an odd connection to spirits through dreams. They would watch him, just like the mysterious man did. Waiting for him to drop his guard in order to posses his body or steal his soul. Sometimes they just want to send messages to their loved ones that's nearby. You could say that Lucio was a medium. Even though these things don't happen often, Lucio was never afraid. He always _felt_ them around him, speaking to him in whispers, and in song. Music is a great way to contact spirits, as well as scaring them off, most of the time.

But now, Lucio had a bit of a conundrum. He've seen plenty weird spirits before, but this one... this one had a close connection to Genji.

Each time he had dreams of the "demon", somehow Genji would be in it too. Lucio had to get to the bottom of the situation.

It was late at night, and the gang just got back home from a fancy night out. It's been a while that Genji actually had fun going into town in Hanamura. Despite the stares their group received from a lot of people, they all managed to have a lot of fun going out to eat for once. Genji admitted that he enjoyed Zenyatta's cooking way better, though. As the night went on, having Lucio for company and his hyper positive attitude finally got his mind off things after all these years.

When they got home, however, Lucio had to ask before going back to bed...

"Um, Genji?" Lucio asked, undoing his tie.

"Yeah? What's up?" Genji chirped, neatly placing his jacket on a rack near the door.

Lucio gulped. _Here goes..._

"Do... do you know anything about a man that wields a bow and arrows?"

Genji froze. Zenyatta looked up to Genji, seeing his shocked and scared look in his eyes through his bandages.

"... How... do you know about that, Lucio?" Genji asked coldly, not looking at his brazilian friend.

"Well, I've been-"

"Forget it, I don't even want to know," he interrupted him. "I'm heading to bed."

"W-wait a sec! I was just-"

" _Never_ ask me that again!" Genji said sharply, causing Lucio to step back from him. There was a long pause between them, Lucio taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"...Please..." Genji finally said softly. He went into his room in silence.

"...I don't know what nerve I've hit, but... I'm really sorry," Lucio said to Zenyatta. "I ruined a great evening... I shouldn't have said anything."

Zenyatta grabbed Lucio's hand. "You've been having dreams of him, haven't you?" he asked.

"How did you...?"

"I, too, am a healer." Zenyatta said with a soft smile. "Just like you."

"Woah, really?!" Lucio exclaimed. He held Zenyatta's hands in his. "I'm so glad! I never thought I'd meet someone like me here, too!"

"Small world, huh?" Zenyatta chuckled. "Now, since Genji won't tell you about the archer, I guess I will have to explain the situation to you."

"Wha... hey, if it's non of my business, than maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea..."

"It is your business now," Zenyatta said. "Because somehow, the archer is connected to you."

Lucio blinked. "Connected.... to me?"

"First, allow me to explain what happened to Genji, and the Archer."

\---

  _Once, there were two brothers of a rich and honorable family._

_They lived atop of that very mountain in Hanamura._

_Though, both of them were very different in personalities, they were practically inseparable._

_One brother mastered the art of the sword, while the other mastered the art of archery._

_Their family were to raise them to become the perfect assassins._

_However, the family wanted it to take it a step further._

 

_Unfortunately, the brothers cared too much for each other._

_The family believed the youngest one was too soft to be a cold blooded killer, to carry out his job of taking one's life when ordered._

_They wanted to place upon him an old family gift that was deemed forbidden and have been in the family for generations._

_A curse._

_That made even the purest of hearts turn to stone._

_The family had a meeting of when and where they were going to perform the ritual, and the eldest son stumbled upon the conversation without being detected._

_The eldest heard of what they were going to do to his younger brother_

_and was not going to allow it._

_So, he gave his younger brother specific instructions to follow, that steer him clear from the trap his family set up for him._

_And the eldest, the archer, took his place._

 

_Within the deepest parts of the mountain, unholy things happened on that night of the Blood moon._

_When the ritual was finished, the family realized that it was not the youngest brother they've placed the curse on, but the eldest._

_The archer._

_When the white light appeared in his eyes, they all instantly regret the things they've done._

_No one returned home that night..._

_The youngest brother, coming home to an empty home, all alone on such a scary night._

_He called out to see if anyone was home._

_No answer._

_He called out to his father,_

_his mother,_

_the servants_

_then his brother._

_There were footsteps slowly approaching behind him._

_He turned around to see who've arrived in his home._

_It was his brother. The one who saved him from the curse._

_The younger brother was relieved to see him, safe, sound, and unharmed._

_But_

_He was covered in blood._

_His skin was as grey as stone_

_His blue dragons in his tatto formed into a red demon_

_and his eyes flashed white when he opened them._

_The younger brother shrieked at the sight of his brother, and all he heard was the warcry of the demonic man that is in the form of the archer._

_The monster tore the brother apart._

 

_Realizing what it had done, the monster wailed in agony, holding his brother's lifeless body in his arms, drenched in the last of his remaining family's blood._

_He left the brother's body at the bottom of the mountain, where foreign doctors found him that very night_

_It didn't completely forgotten his heart._

_But it carried the burden of destroying his family._

_For killing his brother, who he tried to save._

_For forgetting his humanity._

 

_Now he wanders the very mountain his family lived on._

_The mountain where he murdered his brother._

_The mountain where his own blood cursed him._

_Living among the wilderness, he himself cursed the entire mountain, to keep people out_

_and punish those who don't listen to his warnings_

_for he still had a strong urge for bloodshed._

\---

"...Meu deus..." was all Lucio could say.

"Now you know why Genji keeps those bandages on himself," Zenyatta said. "It's to cover his scars that his own brother gave him."

Lucio sat back in his seat. "That's.... insane..."

"I have been helping him cope with the trauma he's been through, since the day I've met him." Zenyatta said. "It was back when I lived in Nepal. He was angry, and confused as to what happened to him, and his brother." Zenyatta smiled. "We've bonded. I am one of the only people who've he shown his face to."

"...Who's the other person?" Lucio asked. " 'Cause is sure isn't me."

"I'm not sure myself," Zenyatta said. "But apparently, it's certainly must be someone whom he trusts."

"Wait, that leaves out one major question," Lucio sat back up. "Why _me_ , of all people? Why do I have such a connection with Genji's brother?"

"Like most healers," Zenyatta began, "we're able to sense those who are broken, or lost to the ones we care about, even before meeting them. We may choose to help, or to not get involved at all. It all depends on what our hearts guide us."

Zenyatta grabbed Lucio's hands. "Your heart can somehow reach out to Hanzo. You are able to contact him, to see him, and he does the same to you."

"Why not you?" Lucio asked. "I mean, you seem to be more of an expert at it than I am."

"Not everyone is subjected to my teachings," Zenyatta said. "Besides, it is Genji who called out to me for help, not Hanzo. Fate brought Genji to me the same way it brought Hanzo to you. But..." Zenyatta stated. "If you wish to get involved with such a task, it is all up to you. No one is making you gain the burden of bringing a cursed demon back to his senses."

Lucio thought about it. It does sound like a dangerous task to uphold. This guy sounded highly dangerous, and like Zen said, he didn't _need_ to get involved. It could be meaning that he'd be risking his life, and most importantly, Genji might be even more angry at him for butting into his situation.

But, Lucio wasn't going to do that. He wasn't going to abandon someone who's calling out to him for help, even though they're trying to push him away. Besides, when will there ever be another opportunity for someone like Lucio to come around and help the cursed archer?

Lucio decided, that even if Genji hated him after all of this, he will help the cursed archer come back from the depths of hell his heart is in.

"Okay," Lucio said with determination. "I'll do everything I can to bring the archer home."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better pray that the Archer's not comin' for ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Scars.

There were scars all over his body.

Deep cuts of old wounds from distant memories. Memory of loss, memories of a horrific night, memories that he'd wish he'd forget and bury forever.

And there's one man who loved every single one of them.

In Genji's room, tender lips kissed his bare chest, one peck on every painful scar that's healed. Places that once caused him so much pain was being treated with so much care and love. A metal hand held Genji's bare back, holding his naked body against his. Genji's head was thrown back in pleasure as the lips moved upward to the nape of his neck, following the path of scars that reached, well everywhere. Genji pressed his body against the man's body, wanting to feel his warmth, to forget his cold cold feelings he had, if even for a moment...

Right before their lips met, Genji slumped into the man's shoulder, resting his head there and bringing the cowboy to a hug.

"...You're shiverin' darlin'," McCree said, still holding him.

"...It's nothing. I'm just cold, that's all," Genji said.

"That's not all," McCree said. "It's not often that you come 'n invite me, unless it's you're horny or upset..." he placed his bare hand on Genji's back. "...If you gotta problem, I'm always listenin'."

".....C-can we talk about it later....?" Genji stuttered. Tears welling up in his eyes, wetting McCree's shoulder.

"Sure thing, darlin'," McCree began to lower both of them down into the bed, Genji sliding off his lap and onto their sides. Genji began to sob even harder, letting McCree kiss every tear that fell from his face, and kissed his eyelids. They sat there for a while until Genji calmed down.

"... I'm pathetic..."

"And who said that, darlin'?"

"I did," Genji continued. "Here I am about to dump my problems onto you, crying like a pathetic child... I'm sorry for ruining tonight-"

"Quit beatin' yourself up about feelin'," McCree interrupted. "It's only natural, darlin'. 'Sides, I like you bein' here, no matter the reason." McCree held him closer.

"Whenever you wanna talk, I'm right here."

Genji smiled. He snuggled closer to the cowboy tired and sleepy, but held a genuine smile on face.

McCree chucked. "Feelin' warm yet, darlin'?"

Genji huffed a laugh in amusement. "...not yet."

 And to think they were once enemies.

\---

A few years ago, almost everyone knew about the Shimadas and their workings. They knew that they were one of the top assassination groups that held many secrets, their main secret is them being a family of highly trained killers. No one knew that they were a family, except one organization who found out by total accident due to the innocent child's mistake of giving their name to a stranger.

For years, they've kept a close surveillance of the family until they got enough evidence to confirm their theory. During those years, they had a stealth hunting group within the making that would soon be able to take out the notorious Shimadas.

Blackwatch, a group of hunters that done, what you could consider the "dirty works" in the organization. It was lead by one of the top hunters, Gabriel Reyes, and his subordinate and top student, Jesse McCree. Trained under Reyes, McCree became one of the greatest sharpshooters in the world. He once took down a team of over forty agents on one mission in a blink of an eye.

To them, he was the perfect man for the job.

But, when the time came to hunt down the Shimada's they were already gone. He walked into an empty home in Japan, seeing pictures of families, children, and walls covered in blood. He reported back to Reyes, and told him everything that he saw. In the same day, he and his partners stumbled upon a body, unconscious, but barely alive. They kept him alive long enough to get him to Mercy, their greatest doctor that was in Switzerland. Came to find out, he was the last remaining Shimada.

Reyes demanded why weren't they given all the information about the mission, about their target being a family, with little to no success of getting answers.

Then, suddenly, an incident occurred at the main branch of the organization, and Overwatch disappeared, along with Blackwatch and its main leaders.

Since then, McCree became the last Shimada's guardian due to the guilt he had for being hired to murder them as well as to sympathy to the loss of his family. The struggles, he sorrow, the agony, he was there for him no matter how many times he pushed him away until he was at full health. A relationship blossomed between them, and soon they fell in love...

\---

Lucio was in the abyss of his dreams again. In the darkness, he expected to see the archer back in his dreams. A few moments later, white eyes appeared before him a few feet away from Lucio. 

"... You're here, again..." the archer said. "Why? Are you not afraid of me..?"

Lucio chuckled. "You're not the first demon that I've encountered in my life, friend."

"Demon...."

Lucio's smile faded. "...Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right," the archer interrupted. "That is the correct term of what I am. To think all this time, I was unable to figure out what's become of me..." the archer smiled and looked at his grey hands. "...I've become a demon."

"H-hey, hold on a sec!" Lucio reached out. "It's not too late! That's why I'm here to help."

The archer looked at Lucio. "....how in the world can you _possibly_ help _me_????"

Lucio paused. He honestly didn't know himself. "...I've helped spirits, and other beings in the past... I'm quite sure that I'm able to help you." He had his hand on his chest where his heart is. "I'm a healer. I can help you return to who you were before. I know who you are, and I'm sure you'd want to go back to the life you had before this."

The archer disappeared, letting out a cold laugh that echoed around Lucio. Then he reappeared in front of him to where he saw the archer much clearly. Startled, Lucio stumbled back, to where the archer caught him with one arm, bringing him close.

"And what do you care to do with such information?" He grabbed Lucio's stubble chin, making him look up into the demon's eyes. "Look at me. Look at what I've become... there is no going back to the life I had before. Everyone.....everyone that I've loved and trusted are all gone," he brought his face closer to Lucio's, flashing a toothy grin.

"because I killed them all."

Lucio pressed a hand against his chest, causing the archer to suddenly sit back and let go of Lucio's chin. "Your brother is still alive."

The archer paused, and let go of Lucio completely taking several steps back from him. ".....Gen...." he whispered.

"And he's worried about you!" Lucio stated. "And yes, you won't be able to go back to the life you had, but that doesn't mean you can't go forward, and you _know_ this, Hanzo!!"

The name echoed in the archer's head. Hanzo..... Hanzo Shimada was his name.

The older brother of Genji Shimada, whom is still alive.

And is waiting for him to come home.

He felt his body shake, and he didn't know why. Then, he gripped his hands into a fist, and glared at Lucio. "...I've found you."

"W-what..." Lucio was held up by the throat in a tight grip from Hanzo's hand. "This whole time, there was a barrier that hid you and Genji from me."

"I...don't understand..!!" Lucio manage to say under his tight grip as he desperately held onto his arm, struggling to get away.

"Now, I have you, ejiki," Dark energy began to surround both of them, covering Lucio in darkness and made him see nothing but the archer's white eyes and smile.

"You're _MINE!!!_ "

\---

There was a noise that woke Bastion up from his sleep. He hopped out of bed, feeling something was wrong instantly. He ran down the hall of the house, his heavy footsteps caused Zenyatta to wake from his room as well. He opened Lucio's room, only to find his door to the outside open, and the silhouette of the archer, holding the young man in his arm, unconscious. Bastion grit his teeth and attempt to lunge at the man only to be pushed back by an unknown force. When he opened his eyes, he saw two sets of teeth spiraling towards him.

"Ryujin no ken wo kurae!!!" A voice shouted, in which another dragon appeared that forced the other two back to the original owner. Along with it there were extra shots fired towards the same direction. When the dragons cleared, the archer was already gone, along with their dear friend, Lucio.

"*yawn* what is all of the commotion?" Zenyatta asked rubbing his eyes, being the last one to arrive at the scene, still half asleep. He may be Genji's master, but he's still young, and likes to sleep in when he has the chance.

"It's Hanzo! He was here, just now!!"

"'N he looked like he took your lil friend with 'em."

"He must've taken Lucio...." Zenyatta said, "...But how..?"

"He must've found a way past the Transcendence barrier..." Genji retracted his sword. "I have no idea how, though."

Bastion stared at McCree, a questionable look across his face at the cowboy. Jesse caught his gaze and let out a nervous laugh.

"...You wonderin' how I got here?" McCree said. "It's a, uh, long story..."

"Damnit!!" Genji hissed. "Why did he take him away??!!"

"....we, may not need to worry so much, Genji," Zenyatta said. "Lucio is far more stronger than you all are depicting him to be."

"What...??"

"Lucio is a healer, Genji. He may be able to fight him off, and even better, heal your brother."

"....He....he can heal Hanzo...??"

"......You have a _brother???_ " McCree stated. "That's what's been buggin' you, sugar?"

"It's a _really_ long story," Genji said. "But right now, we need to figure out where they went. He may be able to fight him off, but for how long? We're going to have to go after them!"

They looked out into the darkness of the wilderness. It may be cursed by Hanzo's very existence, but Genij is determined to do whatever it takes to save his friend from his cursed brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucio opened his eyes, to see barely any light emitting from the room. He heard the humming of a familiar tune as he felt someone hold him close, and pet his head. He felt a thin blanket cover him, as if to try and keep him warm...

He was back in his old home, in the favelas of Rio. It was night, and cold, but the blanket kept the night breeze from completely freezing him. But the woman who held him, his mother, was shivering. The cover wasn't enough for both of them to share, so she would wrap him up at night to keep him from being sick and cold.

"...mamãe?" he heard his tiny voice squeak out sleepy.

"estou bem," she whispered, holding him close. "volta a dormir, Lucio."

("I'm okay," "go back to sleep, Lucio")

"M-mas você está tremendo!" young Lucio exclaimed, sitting up. "você precisa de alguma tampa também, ou você vai ficar doente!"

("B-but you're shivering!" "You need some cover too, or you'll get sick!")

His mom didn't answer. She just lied on her side, her breathing suddenly stopped, almost as if she became a living statue

"......mamãe?"

He shook her shoulder.

"....... _mamãe????_ "

he shook her body, nearly pushing her away from him, still her cold body didn't make any moves or any sound.

" _MAMÃE!!!_ "

\---

Lucio shrieked and sprang up from his sleep. No, a nightmare. He looked around, realizing he wasn't in his old home, back in Brazil. Everything came back to him, realizing what had happened and where he was. He rubbed his eyes, and tried to clear his head.

Hanzo...

That's when he lifted himself off the pallet in a panic, and looked around. He wasn't back in Genji's house, either. He was in a dark, cold place deep within the mountain. He was in a cave, and he was covered by a thin fabric and was lying on a straw pallet on the ground of the cave. It was dark, but Lucio could still make out his surroundings. There was patches of grass here and there, and a few mushrooms that were glowing along the walls of the cave. There was a quiet waterfall that trickled down the cracks of the cave, that fed into a creek which drifted into the crevices of the cave. Lucio kept his eyes on the glowing mushrooms, their light as well as other tiny lights floated around them. Lucio, still sleep deprived and could barely see, got curious as to what the lights were, so he decided to investigate. As he approached the strange fungi, he was yanked back by the arms, away from the walls before any of the tiny spores of light reached him.

"Stay back," the archer said. "If you get too close, you will breath the spores in and get extremely sick."

"...Hanzo!!" Lucio said. He pushed himself away from the archer. "Wha-?! Where the hell are we?! Where's Genji and everybody- hell, why the _fuck_ am I even here??!!"

Hanzo held a confused look being bombarded with so many questions by the small man. "...You really aren't afraid of me at all, are you?"

Lucio looked at him. "Of course not!! I've seen you so many times, I could practically draw you by memory!" Lucio paused. "...if I knew how to draw...."

"I see," Hanzo approached him. "So you've gotten used to seeing my face, that I don't frighten you anymore."

"Not just that..." Lucio said, crossing his arms. "...It's not like you're the _worst_ looking demon I've met. I've seen far more creepier things than you."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, some demons have multiple eyes, extra limbs, holes in their face that's considered a mouth with multiple teeth..." Lucio continued. "I'm surprised that you still kept a human form, and even you're handsome face-"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"..My what now?"

Lucio pressed his lips. "Y-you're human form...is all I said..." he answered, arms still crossed, but his eyes were looking away from the archer

Hanzo leaned closer to him. "You mumbled something else after that," Hanzo said. "What was handsom-"

" _Human!_ " Lucio shouted, flustered that the word handsome slipped his tongue. Yeah, he was thinking it, but he meant to lie. "I said _human_ face. What are you, conceded??"

"...Of course..." Hanzo chucked. He wanted to believe Lucio, but he can easily tell that he was lying. His face was pouting, as well as slightly warm from being embarrassed, and was super defensive as to what he swears he said, as well as his body language made him shift and fidgety, even with his arms crossed.

How cute...

"...You didn't answer any of my questions," Lucio said, breaking the silence. "Where are we?"

"Deep within the mountain," Hanzo answered. "We are at my birthplace, where I became....this _thing_...."

Lucio looked around. "...It's not as demonic or horrifying as I'd thought I'd be." Actually, to Lucio it was quite cozy.

"What it was once before, is now gone," Hanzo said. "Ever since I killed my brother, I came back to this place and destroyed everything that was here.

Shrines

Statues

everything that made me what I am, I burned it all, along with the corpses..."

"C-corpses...?"

Hanzo smirked. "Yes, corpses. Of my family that I killed, along with the others that were here long before..."

Lucio shivered. He can't forget that the man before him murdered his entire family single handedly. Sure, they made him the cold blooded killer that he is, but it caused him to even attack his brother who he kept from becoming what he is in the first place. He could go berserk at any moment. Lucio felt his head tilted up to look into Hanzo's white eyes.

"Scared yet, Lucio?" Hanzo asked, showing a toothy grin. Though, Hanzo is quite terrifying, Lucio couldn't help but find him oddly attractive. You can tell how he would look like if he didn't have the markings and he can but barely see that he indeed had eyes. Lucio's face heated up due to the fact that he's so close to his face. He really was handsome...

Hanzo made a mistake. He was dancing around the question as to why he brought Lucio here, mainly because he couldn't answer why to himself. All he knew was that Lucio had an idea that he could heal him, but even if he was telling the truth, how?? How was this small stranger going to help him?? Hanzo stared into Lucio's eyes as if he were to find the answer in them.

But he was met with two beautiful onyx orbs with light shining brightly from the reflection from his own eyes, like stars. If he stared long enough, he could see them turn dark chocolaty brown, his eyes being glossy made more stars show up in them. Hanzo studied his features before, in the Dreams.

His full lips

his warm smile

his dimples in his cheeks

his sweet smelling scent...

But seeing him now placed a whole new perspective of Lucio, as to how small he is and what he looks like in the flesh, to hold him in his arms as he carried him away. This man that he was holding... made Hanzo's chest throb.

He hissed and pushed Lucio away, clutching his chest and trying to steady his breathing. Lucio almost stumbled back, confused as to why he pushed him. Lucio caught his balance, and was about to get upset, but then saw the state Hanzo was in. It looked like he had trouble breathing.

"H-hey, Hanzo! Hey-!!" He approached the archer "You alright, man?"

"I DON'T KNOW," Hanzo hissed. "MY CHEST SUDDENLY HURT AND IT WON'T STOP!!!"

Hanzo was panicking. This is the first time, in a very,  _very_ long time, he felt pain.

Hell, it's the first time he felt his heart beat.

Hanzo dropped to his knees, still clutching his chest at the pain. Hanzo's horns on his head began to form bigger, and his fangs began to increase in size, practically hanging out of his mouth. His demonic form was trying to repress whatever feeling that was rising from the depths of his heart. Hanzo growled and hissed in pain, clawing the ground with his now sharp claws.

Lucio wasn't going to sit there and watch the archer suffer. He grabbed the blanket that was on the pallet he was on and approached the archer. Hanzo was lying on the ground, his horns sticking out of his head, glowing eyes staring at Lucio. He growled at him, flashing his fangs.

"Stay away from me," Hanzo hissed

"...You know I'm not afraid of you..."

"Liar," Hanzo breathed, sitting up, weakly due to the pain he's in. "I'll kill you, if you don't-!!"

Hanzo was covered in a warm blanket, and felt Lucio hold him close to his chest. "Be quiet," Lucio said. "If you talk, you'll just get even weaker."

Somehow, Hanzo was stunned by Lucio's warmth. He felt loads of energy rise within him, as he heard his heartbeat. Hanzo couldn't fight back, couldn't move, or even say anything. He was transfixed to Lucio's steady heartbeat.

Lucio began to hum, and started to sing a tune Hanzo never heard before. A soft, mellow tune that became foreign words of melody that overcame Hanzo. He didn't understand what Lucio was saying, but his words consumed Hanzo in warmth and stability. He felt his body calm from being stiff, alert, and felt himself drift off into Lucio's soothing voice. He closed his eyes and felt every tune run through his ears, his body, and his mind. He felt Lucio stroke his hair as he sung in his native language, drifting the archer to a deep sleep. One he hadn't had in a long, long time...

Lucio stopped, realizing that the archer was asleep in his arms. He couldn't believe that actually worked! He only did what first came to mind, and what did is that his mother's lullaby she's sing to him whenever he's hurt or scared. The next day, he'd be good as new, as if the day never existed. She sung it so much that Lucio would sing it in his sleep.

"Okay, what now...??" Lucio pondered. He was now stuck holding to a sleepy demon that was about to go nuts five minutes ago. He looked around frantically, trying to see where he could place him. Lucio decided to move them to the grassy pallet Hanzo placed him on. He scooted them both there successfully, not waking the archer from his slumber.

That is, until he tried moving away from the archer. Lucio was yanked back onto the pallet, this time in Hanzo's arms. The archer nuzzled his face in Lucio's locs, as he held him close and breathing in his scent. Lucio was to terrified to move, afraid that Hanzo would wake and get angry at him for waking him up. Lucio had no choice but to share the sleeping place.

At least, Hanzo shared the covers he wrapped him up in.


	5. Chapter 5

Hanzo had a dream.

He hasn't dreamed in a long time. Usually, his lust for blood and complete emptiness kept him awake all these years. His loneliness kept him in the past, on that very mountain, imprisoned by his own self hatred believing that it would be for the best, for he was indeed a monster that doesn't deserve sympathy or redemption. But Lucio's warmth brought the cold blooded killer to his own dreams. A warmth Hanzo never had, even before he became what he is now. The only time he felt this sort of embrace was when he does a good job on a task, and even those forms of affection were cold. He only had his brother that genuinely made him feel appreciated, wanted, and loved even on his toughest of trials.

Hanzo dreamed. He dreamed about holding Lucio's small figure in his arms, carefully and caringly. His cold, pale hands ran over warm earthly skin. It was as if Hanzo was holding a star, full of warmth and light, and so small that he was afraid of it going out at any moment due to how dim it was. Dim, but cozy. Bright, but not blinding. Hanzo wanted them to stay like this forever...

Until, another thought came into his head.

_What if he leaves...._

_What if they want to go..._

_What will you do if the light goes out...._

_Stay_

_Stay_

_Stay...with me...._

Hanzo dreamed. He dreamed of a nightmare. Of his claws tearing into the earthly flesh.

His Fangs.

His Claws.

He saw his demonic self consume that light, trapped it in his being, not realizing that the light was gone, and that he tore everything apart.

Everything.

Just like he did his brother, his family, his home, his life.

this time, there was nothing left, but more self hatred, more disgust, more blood and chaos. He roared in agony, in pain in both mind and body, heart heavy as stone that sunk into the the ocean. He couldn't breath. He couldn't think.

It's dark

cold

quiet

the smell of death and decay

By his own hands

in his own heart

\---

"Hey, Hanzo, you up?" Lucio tapped Hanzo's face, which was twitching as he slept. Hanzo held a scowl on his face as he dreamed, as if he always went to bed upset. Lucio guessed that's just his face.

And what a hard sleeper! Lucio tried everything he could to wake the demon, to undo his tight grip on him. Or at least loosen it. But no matter how many times he wiggled or tried to wake him, he wouldn't budge.Lucio huffed and placed his cheek on Hanzo's bear chest.

 _Man, he just won't budge!! What if I gotta go to the bathroom?_ Lucio thought. It's not like Lucio wanted to escape, technically, he _is_ there to help. he just wanted to look around.

You know, 'cause it's daytime.

And he's kinda hungry.

Actually really hungry.

Somehow, that night, Lucio didn't notice that there was holes above them, which emitted lots of sunlight, enough to give him a better view to the mountain cave. It almost look like Genji's home, except replace the hardwood floors and walls with grass and rocks. the pallet they lied on had fabric hanging above them, they were white and flowed ghostly above them. They were lying on grass and stuffed pillows that matched the hanging cloth. They had designs of flowers and trees images woven onto them. There was a LOT of white objects in the cave. Vases, hanging cloth, wood hell even Hanzo's clothes were white. Which brings us to the demon himself...

Lucio looked at the sleeping demon, seeing how his scowl deepened, as if the was having a bad dream. His face twitched, as he grit his teeth, showing his fangs. His hands clenched onto Lucio's shirt, nearly scratching his back which startled Lucio a bit. He knew that he was having a bad dream, but it appeared that Lucio had to do something quick, before Hanzo does any harm, to him especially.

Lucio placed his hand on Hanzo's chest, creating a sigil of clarity over his heart with his finger. Dreams usually reveals what is in the subconscious mind, and heart, so Lucio was able to find the root to Hanzo's nightmare he was having, for a time. He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to fall into Hanzo's dreams, or at least, what he could show him...

 

Lucio saw a white long haired Hanzo, in white clothes, on his knees looking at red Camelia Rosa, a plant that Lucio's seen plenty of times back at his home. It was broken in front of Hanzo, a few of it's petals scattered, torn, and missing from the flower. Hanzo's white eyes let tears roll down his grey face, as he kept his sight on the flower, it's light diminishing.  Lucio picked up the flower, and placed it in Hanzo's hand, and held his hands. Hanzo twitched and finally looked up, His clear white eyes looking into Lucio's deep brown ones.

"It's okay, Hanzo." Lucio said kindly, his head pressed against Hanzo's. Hanzo closed his eyes along with Lucio.

"I'm here."

\---

the flower began to come back together, fully healed before their eyes. There was a light that shined between them, which brought Lucio back to reality. He opened his eyes, and noticed that it was night again. He knew because he was surrounded by darkness again, and Hanzo's white eyes were staring right at Lucio's.

"You shouldn't have done that," Hanzo growled, holding a scowl on his face at the young man.

Lucio's face felt hot again. He looked down. "I, uh, just wanted to help."

Hanzo brought Lucio's face closer to his. "....You might've seen too much."

"I-I only saw what you allowed me to see." Lucio said. "Even if I wanted to know exactly what you were dreaming of, I couldn't if you didn't want to."

Hanzo huffed. "It was a bad idea to bring you here. Here I am trying to keep secrets from you, as well at the same time I could hurt you," Hanzo sat up. "What was even the point of bringing you here??" Hanzo asked himself in frustration. He looked at his grey skin on his hands, shaking as he stared at them. "All I see are these hands ripping you apart, destroying everything it touches..."

"...But I'm still here." Lucio chimed in. He grabbed one of his hands and held it, pressing on the soft part of his palm under his thumb. "...By these hands, in fact. Safe and in one peace."

Minus the part that he choked him and attacked him multiple times in his dreams, but Lucio thought it's best to keep that to himself. It was in his dreams, after all.

Hanzo sighed and laid his head on Lucio's. Where did you come from, Lucio? Heaven? Did God send you to save me from this hell, or is this punishment for my sins"

"Well, firstly I'm from Brazil," Lucio interrupted. "Rio, to be specific. Also, no body sent me. I'm just a healer that just so happen to see and talk to people like you," Lucio said cheerfully.

Lucio went on as to talk about his home, where he came from, about how he met his brother Genji, Bastion, Zenyatta, his friend's outside the country, like Tracer, D.Va, Jamison, the places he traveled to, how he made enemies with one of his now closest friends, Symmetra, how he handled dealing with spirits, how he loves to sing, dance, go to the beach, play street  ~~soccer~~ football with the kids in his neighborhood...

Hanzo looked at him, surprised by Lucio's relaxed nature to even explain, well everything to him. As if he already trusts him.

"...Lucio..."

"Yep?" Lucio chirped.

"Do you trust me?"

Lucio paused. "Well... I guess you could say so. I mean, I'm here to help you, so if anything what's important is if _you_ trust _me."_

Hanzo grabbed Lucio, and before he realized it, Lucio was on his back with Hanzo on top of him between his legs, pinning his hands against the pallet trapped in one of Hanzo's grip.

"I have lot's of ways you could help me, Lucio. But you did not answer my question..." Hanzo's free hand went up Lucio's shirt, causing him to gasp.

_"Do you trust me, Lucio?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I deleted Upbeat. Yep, it's gone. Sorry for those who were reading it, bookmarked it, or was planning to read it, but I have good reasons for deleting it.
> 
> 1\. I didn't see an ending to it. I don't know why I wanted to create a love triangle of sorts even though, I myself hate love triangles. I'd rather them be an OT3 than the whole "fighting over one person" trope.  
> 2\. I didn't like how I portrayed Gabriel. Mind you, I actually love Reaper, and the headcannons of him being more than "The Villain" predator that prowls after characters. It didn't feel right. He deserves so much more as a character.  
> 3\. I'm quite sure that I'm doing some stereotype storytelling on this story too, and there might be some changes here and there, but I do want to do better as a writer. Plus, I have other ideas for stories that seem so much better, that goes beyond what Blizzard gave us.
> 
> so yeah, sorry for that sudden disappearance of that story, and expect some changes to this one too. But just know, this one isn't going anywhere.

It's been almost a month since Lucio was taken by Hanzo. Genji was searching non stop for any clues to where his whereabouts were, through his old family belongings that they left behind. There were many secrets that Genji stumbled upon, on the computer emails, to written letters and documents hidden everywhere in the house.

During those searches, he found out about what happened to his brother. His own flesh and blood wanted to turn him into that thing Hanzo have become. Just because he was too soft, too caring... And Hanzo knew about it. Earlier that week, he talked to Zenyatta about what he had found.

"Why wasn't I told?"

"You mean that I was meant to be that...that _thing?!!"_

"My own family... did _that_ to my _brother!!!"_

 _"_ It was _HIM. HE_ tore our family apart!!!!!"

"I TORE MY FAMILY APART!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was hard to take in all at once. All these years, Genji thought it was the mountain that corrupted his brother, or a legendary yokai he came across the mountain or _something_ , but his family... everyone.... while he was gone. It all started to click, to come together, why he came home to an empty house, why his brother was in such fury and hatred. he was blinded by self corruption, which turned him into this being. This _demon_...

With the help of Zenyatta and the others, he came back to his senses, and the main focus of what he needed to do. He needed to find his friend, Lucio before he gets hurt by his unstable and unpredictable brother. But most importantly, what Genji wanted to do is save his brother before he falls deeper into sorrow and disappears forever.

One night, while McCree was asleep, Genji sat up from the bed, looking out the window at the night sky, thinking about all that's happened during the past few years since the incident.

"Lucio... Hanzo...." Genji whispered to himself. his fists clutching the sheets that covered him.

"Please.... hang in there a little longer..."

 

*almost a month ago*

"...Hanzo, I don't know what you're doing," Lucio begun. "But this isn't right... and you know it."

"Huh?"

"Hanzo, you pushing me away isn't going to work," Lucio said. "You don't scare me."

"...How do you know? I could assault you right now." Hanzo smirked, he leaned his face close to Lucio's. "You're under my control, and I can do whatever I"

Lucio effortlessly lifted himself from hanzo's grip, sitting up straight. "First off, you're not gripping me hard enough to actually hold me down."

Hanzo was stunned.

"...And secondly, you have no malicious energy emitting from you. It's there, but it's not as apparent as it was from when you took me away."

Lucio looked right into the demon's eyes. "You have no intention of harming me, but you want me to run away."

Hanzo was dumbfounded. Not only by Lucio's intuitiveness to Hanzo's plan, but how he himself couldn't find it in him to possibly harm this young man. Just what in the world _is_ Lucio?

Lucio got up, which snapped hanzo out of his thoughts. "So!" Lucio chirped with a smile on his face and hands on his hips. "Are you going to show me around, or are you gonna sit there and look clueless in those white eyes of your's?"

Hanzo looked at Lucio. he hasn't met anyone like this young man before in his life. Fearless, and quite cheerful in such a situation.

Hanzo and Lucio toured the inner mountain. Hanzo showed Lucio all the things that he've built, that he found, and that he created. Although he lived alone, wallowing in grief and sorrow, he still found ways to stay somewhat sane, during meditation and creating some of the pottery and shrines. There was a place within the mountain where there's crystals along the walls, and in the middle of it was a lake that was dark as the night's sky, and right above them was the moon, not even at it's fullest, but still vary radiant and beautiful, reflecting off the water, just like the stars above it.

"....Wow," Lucio finally says in amazement. "I understand why you don't want to leave. It's beautiful here."

"Yes indeed," Hanzo said, studying Lucio carefully. "It really is beautiful."

Hanzo saw the light reflect into Lucio's eyes, just like the lake. Lucio's dark skin was reflecting the moon's silver light, causing him to glow beautifully just like the lake. Hanzo stared at him for a very long time in silence, which caught Lucio's attention and made him look up at the archer.

"Hanzo? You okay?"

Hanzo caught himself staring at him, and turned his gaze away, covering his face with his grey hand. "I'm fine," he said. "Just, a little distracted..."

They sat at the lake in silence, listening to the night and all of it's sounds. The night was singing it's quite, soothing song that made the city, no, the world cease to exist outside. Night's like this were often spent alone for Hanzo, in solitude. But having Lucio there, in such a sacred place, made him feel even more peaceful than ever before...

"....Hey, Hanzo?" Lucio asked at last.

"Hum."

"...Do...do you really just... go around killing people who comes on this mountain?"

Hanzo said nothing.

"I mean," Lucio continued. "I don't mean to be so blunt, but... I just want to know what's going on in that head of yours." Lucio looked down at the ground. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

There was a long pause between them, bringing back the music of the night, and the stillness of the cave.

"...not just anyone." Hanzo begun.

"Really?"

"... Many things happen on this very mountain," Hanzo said. "Bad things, some unspeakable, some due to one's foolishness... I only warn and frighten those who are innocent, however. But those who commit harmful acts to others gets punished." Hanzo's face scowles. "Those who die by my hand and arrows were those who could not be forgiven... But the innocent gets warnings and are frightened away."

"...but, why?" Lucio asked. "It seems like you're in pretty good control when it comes to your condition."

" _Now_ ," Hanzo answered. "There have been many times where I've lost control, forgotten who I am, and mistaken the innocent and everything around me as my enemy." Hanzo looked at Lucio. "You saw what I did to Genji. What makes you think I wouldn't do the same to you?"

Lucio was silent. He's right. This whole time he wanted to keep people safe from him, even he couldn't know when he'll go ballistic and cause harm to everyone around him. Hanzo's demonic side was unstable, to say the least, and even he didn't know when he'll lose control over his power.

"Already I'm imagining you broken because of me," Hanzo confessed. "And at the same time, I don't want you to go..."

Lucio held Hanzo's grey hand, causing him to look into Lucio's onyx eyes. "I'm not leaving, Hanzo," he says "I'm here to help you, no matter how hard it is for you..." Lucio's other hand stroked Hanzo's cheek. "You're not going to break me. I don't know if you haven't noticed, but I'm a tough one to crack." He presses his head on Hanzo's "We move forward from here, together. Just you and me."

 _We... together...._ Hanzo thought. He felt the sensation flare up in his chest, this time full of warmth and comfort.

Hanzo felt himself move, but didn't realize what he was doing until he felt his, and Lucio's lips met.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG I'M NOT DEAD!!  
> I've just been super busy and my other computer isn't working, and there's more than one person using the computer at once... Long story short, I've got time now, and I'm going to *try* to post TWO chapters back to back (today and hopefully tomorrow) for making up lost time.

Lucio was surprised by Hanzo's sudden intrusion, but he didn't back away.

In fact, he kissed him back and brought Hanzo into a warm embrace, sliding his arms around the archer, pressing them close. Hanzo's arms wrapped around Lucio's body as they parted from the kiss, foreheads pressing against each other as they sat there in silence.

"So, uh..." Lucio said finally. "Does this mean you won't try to scare me off?"

Hanzo chuckled. ".......No promises. But..." He kissed the young healer on his neck. "it does mean that you certainly have a place here. I'll protect you for as long as I can, if you choose to stay. But if anything happens to me, you run as far away from me as possible."

"Protect me from you?"

"Yes."

Lucio sighs, his thumb stroking the archer's cheek. "You're always seeing the negative side of things. Why don't you start looking at the bright side!"

"Like what?"

"Well, Genji's alive for one thing."

"But he hates me."

"see what I mean?"

Hanzo frowned. "But it's true."

"It _could_ be true," Lucio corrected. "You haven't even asked him. Actually, the first time you've even seen him is when you attacked Bastion."

Hanzo slumped. "Even worst, I tried to attack one of his friends, kidnapped you, nearly destroyed the house ~~"~~

"Alright, alright, chill." Lucio said. "So there's a few bad things. But let's start focusing on, well, other things... nice things..."

"Nice things...?"

"Yeah, like..." Lucio kissed him on the lips again. "How I like you..."

Hanzo smirked, holding Lucio close onto his lap. "....go on..."

 

Lucio and Hanzo spent the entire month with one another. Hanzo showed Lucio parts of the mountain him and his brother Genji would explore when they were children. Hanzo would show Lucio different mountain plants, herbs, and hunting grounds he'd hunt for food. Hanzo also introduced the young healer to a pack of wolves that he also share the mountain with. Lucio was terrified, but he soon warmed up to them as they did, but he still kept close to Hanzo. The archer had to admit, even though he still have a deep sense of sorrow and absolute despair of the things he's done in the past, Lucio's presence, his energy, his smile, just  _Lucio_ made each day and night even more special than the time he first stumbled upon this place and made it his home.

They would mostly go out at night, since Hanzo was more active when the moon was out and more in control when it's going through it's phases. Soon, Lucio started to notice that Hanzo would look up at the night sky staring at the moon as the days passed. 

He's worried. And understandably so. It's getting closer and closer to the full moon night, where Hanzo might loose control. Possibly violent, destructive, where his demonic curse will be at it's peek...

"Lucio..." Hanzo begun.

"I know what you're thinking, Hanzo" Lucio smiled at the archer. "But I'm not going anywhere."

Hanzo's white eyes stared down the young Brazilian man. "...You haven't even figured out how to heal me yet..." Hanzo walked up to Lucio, his shadow over Lucio's small figure.

"...If anything happens," the archer placed a heavy cloth in Lucio's hands. "...Use this on me."

Lucio looked down at the object Hanzo gave him. He opened the cloth to find a black scabbard that had a red and white handle. Lucio slid the knife out slightly to reveal the silver blade that resides within it. Lucio quickly placed it back, clutching the blade in his hands.

"I won't"

"Only if needed ~~"~~

" _Hell no!_ " Lucio shouted. "I've never had to kill anyone a day in my life, what makes you even _think!!!"_

"Lucio," Hanzo said to the hysterical young man, holding his face so that he's looking at him in his white eyes. "If I do anything to hurt you, and you can't escape, you will have to end my life."

"No..." Lucio said, his voice shivering and ears forming in his eyes, looking back at the archer's white ones.

Hanzo smiled. "I'd rather die than to wake up from another rampage... just to find you dead in my arms."

Lucio closed his eyes and looked away from Hanzo. he couldn't imagine such a situation, Not even from his own enemies in the past. Never had he even wished death upon his worst of enemies, just justice. Having to kill Hanzo, someone that he fell in love with is the worst of all his fears.

He couldn't.

He wouldn't. 

There had to be another way.

It just had to...

Nightfall on the day of the full moon.

Lucio woke up from his sleep to find himself alone. Hanzo gone, and an empty cave. Lucio rubbed his eyes to get a better look at his surroundings.

It's dark.

Much darker than any night he ever spent in the cave.

He questioned if the moon was even out that night. There was an unsettling stillness in the air. Lucio shivered.

"....Hanzo?" Lucio called out. No answer. He wondered if he went outside or probably isolated himself somewhere within the mountain himself. It seemed like something Hanzo would do.

That is, until he saw something shift in the shadows on the other side of the room. Lucio gulped. Maybe he didn't leave at all...

"...Hanzo," Lucio begun, standing up from the pallet bed they shared. "Hey, Hanz... It's me, Lucio..." He said with a smile, approaching the shadow figure just ten feet away from it.

as soon as Lucio stepped closer, the figure shifted again, then stood straight up, revealing long horns stretched out toward the ceiling. It's eyes glowed within the darkness, staring down at the young man before him.

" **.........Lucio.....** " it whispered breathlessly, white teeth flashing within the darkness showing it's toothy grin. " **I'm so happy to finally meet you.** "


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!  
> Explicit content ahead.  
> You can skip to the end notes if you want to.

The dark figure took a step forward toward him, which made Lucio stumbled back into the light of the cave.

" **...Don't be afraid now, Santos** ," the figure said slyly. " **I thought you wouldn't run away from me...** "

Lucio was silent for a moment, surprised by the figure's sudden appearance before him.

"...Hanzo...?"

The figure smiled, his white teeth glowed as brightly as his eyes in the darkness. " **Yes...** "

He walked into the light, revealing himself to be the archer, Hanzo Shimada.

However, his hair was unbelievably long and white. Horns stuck out of his head pointing at the ceiling, his red markings glowed against his grey skin and a dark aura surrounded him. His white eyes looked down at the young Brazilian man, who was frozen in shock. He couldn't believe this was the same man he's been with this whole time.

"Hanzo..." Lucio reached his hand out to touch his face.

Hanzo grabbed his wrist, bringing Lucio's hand to his face quicker than his movement, which caused Lucio to gasp as he pulled him closer. Hanzo pressed his face into the base of Lucio's palm, kissing his hand with his eyes closed. " **You look so concerned, Healer** ," Hanzo said. " **Are you more worried about my well being before your own?** "

"Who... who are you??"

Hanzo grinned. " **It's me, Lucio. Your Archer...** " He brought his face close to Lucio's. " **The one who kidnapped you to my domain.** " His finger caressed his cheek.

" **Here you are, all to myself.**

**Alone.**

**Vulnerable.**

**At my mercy...** "

Hanzo's lips grazed against Lucio's.

" **I could eat you up, right now...** "

"Hanzo!!" Lucio pushed him back. "Chill out, man! You're.... You're not yourself..."

Hanzo chuckled. " **I'm more me than I've ever been in my life! I've been repressed, pushed down deep within his heart since I was born! Filled with nothing but rage and anger I've held back long before this curse. But now...** " He brought Lucio back to him. " **All I feel now are things I've never felt before, until I've met you...** "

Hanzo leaned into Lucio's ear. " **Now all I can think of is you screaming my name.** "

Lucio's face felt hot. Real hot. Was this really the same stoic Hanzo? The Hanzo he knew wouldn't be so blunt about his feelings. He'd make small gestures, and they'd kiss, but they haven't gotten as far as physical intimacy. Lucio was suddenly lifted from the ground effortlessly by the archer, surprising him by the sudden movement.

" **My, my, healer!** " Hanzo chuckled. " **I know you're small, but you're as light as a feather. So small and fragile...** "

"W-wait a minuet, Hanz!!"

Hanzo groped Lucio's bottom, causing him to yelp. " **Not so small in _certain places_ , though**."

Lucio was thrown over the shoulder of the archer, and was brought to their shared pallet bed. Hanzo placed Lucio on his back, hovering over the young man. Lucio's locs spread across the pillows, his arms above his head, ebony eyes looking up into the archer's ghostly white ones.

Hanzo smiled in amusement. " **Do you know how beautiful you are, Lucio? It's almost a sin just looking at you.** "

Lucio wanted to say something, anything to snap Hanzo out of what he was about to do. He felt Hanzo's clawed hand creep up his shirt, caressing his side, and felt it go down the hem of his pants, then Lucio stopped him.

"D-Don't..."

" **Hmm?** "

"You're... you're not yourself, Hanz. This isn't right..."

Hanzo chuckled, kissing his neck making Lucio moan. " **Do you think I'm not aware of what I'm doing?** " Hanzo asked. " **I see, I see. You don't want me to regret our time together... you think I won't remember anything.** " Hanzo brought his face to Lucio's. " **I can assure you that I'm very aware of what I'm doing, and what I want to do to you. But if you don't want to continue, just let me know and I'll stop.** " Hanzo gazed at Lucio with a serious expression. " **...The last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable in my care. I only want you to feel as much love and pleasure that I can give you.** " He placed his hand on Lucio's cheek. " **This time, I want to take care of you, Lucio. Tell me everything that you want from me, and I'll give it to you.** "

Lucio gazed into Hanzo's demonic eyes. Even though he's at his fullest potential of his curse, Hanzo isn't out of control. He's not in a fit of rage, destructive, angry, or even close to what he was when they first met. Even the dark aura that surrounded him wasn't threatening, but it only made him intimidating.

Emotionally, this was the real Hanzo.

"...It really is you, Hanzo..."

Hanzo smiled and brought Lucio into a deep kiss, making him squirm under him, as his hand massaged his waist under his shirt, creeping back to the edge of his pants again. Lucio gasped as Hanzo's hand grabbed his cheek, groping his bare bottom softly. Lucio grabbed Hanzo's robes, bringing him closer, his legs wrapped around Hanzo's waist. The archer move his hips against Lucio's as he squeezed his bottom more. Lucio yelped and parted the kiss, completely out of breath.

" **You're so sensitive** ," Hanzo chuckled, licking his lips. Lucio looked up at the silver haired demon, his now long hair flowed past his shoulders onto Lucio's. Hanzo look so handsome and enchanted to Lucio, unlike anything he ever seen before.

Hanzo admired the work he done on Lucio. Out of breath, lips puffy from their kiss, sweaty from excitement, eyes watery on the edge of tears.

"Hanzo..."

" **Not to mention...** " he grind his hips against Lucio's erection, making him gasp. " **You're already getting hard.** "

"Hanzo, please..."

" **Fine, I'll stop teasing you...** " he kissed Lucio more, undoing Lucio's pants and sliding them off along with his boxers, leaving Lucio only in his shirt. Lucio shivered at the cold, being half naked and fully exposed to his lover for the first time they've been together. Hanzo had Lucio wrap his legs back around his waist once more.

"...You're warm..."

" **Really?** " Hanzo asked as he kissed Lucio's neck. he nods. Hanzo hum and smiled, and begun lightly nibbling at Lucio's neck, making him whimper under the archer's tender touch. Lucio pulled at Hanzo's robes, practically begging him to come closer for more warmth. Hanzo sat up, and began to disrobe himself, already nude underneath, but kept the robe over them for cover.

Hanzo's hands explored Lucio's body, groping his ass as Lucio's held onto the archer's shoulders. Hanzo finally removed the last piece of clothing from Lucio, him fully naked and aroused to the cursed archer. Hanzo gazed at his lover, his earthly skin that reflected the moon's light like a mirror. Illuminating, beautiful, enchanting, radiant... to describe Lucio in Hanzo's mind was impossible to put into a single word. He was breath taken by the sight of Lucio, ready to be touched by him and only him.

Hanzo was madly in love with his healer.

" **...Lucio...** " Hanzo said with a raspy voice, causing Lucio to shiver.

" **Are you sure you want this...?** " Hanzo asked once more. " **I don't want to hurt you...** "

Lucio brought himself up to Hanzo, giving him a tender kiss. "You said you'll take care of me, Hanz." He smiles. "I trust you even with my soul."

Hanzo smiled, his worries fade away after Lucio's answer. " **You're soul is mine, then.** "

* * *

 

 Before Lucio knew it, He was on his stomach, and Hanzo's fingers were penetrating his only entrance. Lucio tensed at his sudden intrusion, but relaxed into his movement as the archer slowly began to pump his fingers painfully slow into him. Lucio moaned into his movements, as he felt Hanzo stretch him out and begun to move a little quicker. Hanzo begun to enter another finger into Lucio, which made him moan into the pillow he held onto desperately. Hanzo was turned on by Lucio's noises and how tight he was around his fingers. He wanted to tease Lucio so much that he wanted him to beg Hanzo to ravish him to his heart's content. He's a bit of a sadist. But he wanted to take it easy with Lucio, nice and slow, since it's their first night of intimacy, after all.

Then again, he is a demon. So it's really no surprise that he had a lot of unholy thoughts he wanted to do to Lucio.

He entered a third finger that made Lucio arch his back, muffling his screams and yelps at the stretch. Hanzo crept to Lucio's ear.

" **Do you like what I'm doing to you, healer?** " He whispered.

"Y-yes..." Lucio strained to say.

" **How selfish,** " Hanzo chuckled. " **Allowing a demon to** **take advantage of you like this. Makes me wonder are you here to help me, or am I helping myself to you?** "

Lucio was breathless under Hanzo's touch.

"H-Hanzo..."

" **You're foolish for trusting me** ," Hanzo says. " **Now that you're at my mercy, I'm not letting you go...** "

He pulled out his fingers, leaving Lucio empty. He whimpered at Hanzo's absence. Lucio was brought up on top of Hanzo. " **I have a job for you, Lucio.** "

Lucio blinked at Hanzo. "W-what do...?"

Hanzo sat up straight and brought his attention to his now throbbing erection. " **Satisfy me, and I'll give you what you want.** " Hanzo patted Lucio's head. Lucio stared at Hanzo's large, twitching erection. Lucio licked his lips, and positioned him above the archer's head, slit oozing with precum. Lucio licked the head slowly, making Hanzo tense and stiffen fully at his attention. He guided the head into his mouth, humming in the process which made the archer shiver. He sucked on the head lightly, his tongue lapping up the precum and circling around the head. He pressed against the slit as his hand wrapped around the shaft, slowly pumping him as he focused on the tip. Hanzo grunted, thrusting his hips into his mouth.

Lucio slipped the tip out of his mouth only for a second to catch his breath. Then he guided back into his mouth, this time going deeper into his throat, one hand caressing Hanzo's hips, the other still holding into the shaft, pumping what's left that he couldn't fit in his mouth. He saw Hanzo's muscles twitch as he felt him thrust uncontrollably into Lucio's mouth. Hanzo's hand gripped Lucio's scalp as Lucio sucked him off. Hanzo gasped Lucio's name, as he cursed under his breath, his penis painfully hard in Lucio's mouth. Lucio knew he was close to cuming, now he's grunting inaudible words and thrusting hard against him. Lucio began to pull back from his rock hard erection, only leaving his tip against his lips. He licked the head once more, guiding his penis back into his lips.

" **L-Lucio...nugh!!** " Hanzo came hard into him, Lucio consuming as much as he could of his cum.

Lucio gasped after he was done, seeing that Hanzo was still a bit stiff, even after all that. "You're still..?"

Hanzo chucked. " **I'm not done with you yet.** " He pulled Lucio close. " **I want more of you....more...more...** "

Lucio was back on his stomach, ass in the air toward Hanzo. He rubbed his erection, fully stiff, ready at Lucio's entrance. " **You did wonderfully, Lucio.** " Hanzo whispered. " **But I want more...more...** "

He slipped his head into Lucio, causing Lucio to tense up and yelp in surprise. He didn't realize that he was that thick, even after sucking him off.

" **So small... so fragile...** " He trusted more into him, making Lucio moan and grunt. " **So soft... and warm... my healer...mine...mine...** "

Hanzo sound like he was chanting as he entered Lucio more, hearing him moan and shriek under the archer. It wasn't enough. He wanted to hear Lucio scream his name.

Once he was fully inside Lucio, he held onto his lover's hips, and whispered into his ear.

" **...Who am I, Lucio...?** "

Lucio paused. " **H-Hanzo...** " Hanzo began to pump in, and out slowly into him, making Lucio whimper at his painfully slow movements.

" _Hah-ugh-Hanzo!!_ "

" **Louder, Lucio.** " the archer demanded, as he thrusts quickened. " **I want to hear my name echo through the mountain. Let everyone know what demon fucked you tonight.** "

" _H-Han-NN!!zo!! HANZO!!!_ "

" **Yes, that's it, healer. More....more...!!!** "

" _HANZO!!!_ "

" **Such a beautiful voice.....** "

" _H-AH!! HANZO!!! HANZO!!!!_ "

" **Sing my name, healer!!!** "

" _HANZO!!! HANZO!!!_ "

" **Lucio...!!!** "

Lucio came first onto the pallet bed, his arms collapse under him, causing him to land on the soft pillows below him. Hanzo trusted a few more times before cuming inside Lucio, making the young man moan at the feeling of him filling him up to the brim. he could tell now that he was holding back before, a lot more came in him than earlier enough to make his toes curl. Hanzo stayed inside him for a moment, completely overwhelmed with ecstasy. He pulled out and wrapped his arms around Lucio and lie down on his side, kissing his shoulder, whispering sweet nothings in Japanese in Lucio's ear.

"Hanzo..." Lucio couldn't turn around, he was too tired to even move his fingers. It'll be a tough time to walk for him tomorrow...

"I love you, Lucio..." He heard Hanzo say. "I love you so much..."

Lucio couldn't help but smile. "I love you too, Hanzo."

He felt the archer pull him close, and press a kiss on his temple. They fell into a blissful sleep under Hanzo's robe, safe within the care of the dangerous demon archer. Lucio was sure that he didn't make a mistake with trusting Hanzo. He love him

And the fact that he loved him back, made Lucio want to stay by his side, even if he couldn't heal him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, they banged.


End file.
